<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An encounter(Scary Story assignment  from my English class) by Tjorvasen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204809">An encounter(Scary Story assignment  from my English class)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjorvasen/pseuds/Tjorvasen'>Tjorvasen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Stable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Game: Star Stable Online, Goldenhill Valley, Halloween, Horses, Mention of blood, Original Character(s), Short, Short One Shot, The Headless Horseman - Freeform, This is just a short story for my English class, it’s bad, sleepover, tho It’s just hinted at in the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjorvasen/pseuds/Tjorvasen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(TW(TRIGGER WARNING); Mention of blood, but I promise, it’s nothing graphic. </p><p>Aight, so this was for my English class. We basically had two lessons to plan out and write a short story and we were not aloud to write at home. It’s not that good, might I tell you, but I haven’t changed anything.<br/>And oh, it’s not ‘scary’. Scary story is just the name of the assignment. I clearly failed at making it scary tho. :,D</p><p>But whatever, please enjoy or something ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An encounter(Scary Story assignment  from my English class)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scary story</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elaine and Linda were just riding to visit their friend Pi. Well, maybe not really friends, but more like ‘previously-enemies-now-alleys’. It doesn’t matter, they’re on good terms. Elaine and Linda had been asked by Pi to bring her some ingredients for her brew, as always. The last thing they needed was supposed to be near Goldenleaf stables. They were not expecting for this usually normal trip to be frightening. Anyways, they were riding through the fences to Goldenhill Valley. Elaine could feel the wind in her hair and she was happy.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was alarming though. It looked very dark once they were inside and it felt colder. Not to mention how quiet it was. Kinda freaky. Normally, you could hear the sound of old Jaspers machines, his whistling, you would hear the wolves up the hill and you would be met by animals and a ride or two. Surprisingly, no one was out, at least from what it seemed. There was no noise from Jaspers farm, no, none at all. Elaine knew that this wasn’t normal. Jasper loved his farm, not to mention nature in general, and he was always outside. “Uh, Linda? Do you think Jaspers okay?” Elaine asked as she pat Diamondfall on the head. Linda looked around worried, hands tightening her grip on her bridle</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-I don’t know, maybe he’s just sick? I don’t wanna risk waking him up and making him go outside if he’s unwell and resting. Let’s just move on, I’m sure it’s fine.” Even though Linda tries to hide it, Elaine can hear her voice strain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s not sure herself, she’s just trying to make me feel better. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Either way, they continue to trot through the woods, the orange, yellow and golden leaves flowing with the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The longer in the woods they rode, the more quiet it got. It seemed like the leaves and the wind was making themselves quiet, even though that’s not possible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or is it?, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elaine thought to herself. Otherwise, it would have looked beautiful, with all the leaves in warm colours, and would’ve been peaceful. It doesn’t though. Right now it’s frightening and Elaine just wants to ride away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elaine sighs. She knows they can’t. They promised Pi to get these before the night of Halloween and because things were so hectic, they didn’t have time for it earlier. Elaine glances at Linda. The dark skinned girl is looking around, no doubt worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure about this anymore” Elaine can hear her faintly whisper, but they continue on. They’re out of the woods when they hear something, the sound of a horse behind them. Elaine turns her head, but there’s nothing there. Swallowing uncertainty, they ride up the small hill and down to Cape West Fishing Village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elaine squints. Suddenly, it’s pretty hard to see, it seems like a fog has settled, but when?! As soon as Diamondfall and Meteor set their hooves in the little village, they become tense. Their ears are moving around, indicating they are hearing or trying to locate something.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, I don’t think anythings okay here, something is DEFINITELY wrong. It’s so quiet, it was normal when we were here just a few days ago. What could’ve happened?” Linda says as she points at the dark and quiet houses. “Where is everyone??” They ride around the village, searching for someone. The only creature they see is a squirrel, running around. They give up and ride out on the bridge leading to Goldenleaf stables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Then, Diamondfall came to a stop. “Hey, what is it? Diamondfall?” Elaine climbs out of her saddle and looks at the ground. </span>There are three big letters in a red liquid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It’s blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda walks up to Elaine and asks what’s wrong, and then she also notices the word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three letters on the floorboards form the word </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RUN. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Elaine freezes. There it is again, only clearer this time, the tapping of hooves against wood.<br/>
Elaine and Linda both turn around slowly. Linda gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes wide. Elaine’s mouth is open but she doesn’t dare to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because there in front of them, is someone who only appears in stories and tales. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The headless horseman. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elaine sits up quickly. She’s breathing heavily and her pulse is fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay? What happened” Elaine looks around. She’s in a bed. Linda’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Elaine is in Linda’s room. Elaine’s eyes meet a pair of worried brown ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It’s Linda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elaine notices the rest of the Soulriders, Lisa, Alex and Anne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re all here.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re all okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Elaine smiles. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>